A Brief Interlude
by celcia
Summary: One-Shot. Inuyasha confronts Kagome one day while she is returning home and a discussion about grief and fate ensues. 1st Inuyasha fic. ^^;


Brief Interlude 

**--------------------**

It had been an absolutely beautiful day, she decided. For a pleasant change, there had been no attacks from Naraku or any other random youkai. It was almost like even _they_ had been put into good spirits by the beautiful weather. The grass seemed to glow with the sun's rays and the flowers were starting to bloom again after the long winter. Kagome sighed as the sun began to set and she walked towards the well.

She hadn't been home in so long, and she couldn't help but wonder if the weather was as nice in her time as it was in the Sengoku Jidai. If Inuyasha knew she was going home now... but she shook those thoughts from her mind. Right now she had to concentrate on getting to the well fast enough before he realized that she wasn't _actually_ bathing.

_'Well, it wasn't a complete lie... I will be bathing in a nice, warm, bubble bath soon enough,'_ Kagome smiled with just the thought.

Soon the Bone Eater's Well was in view, and she was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar red in a tree a few feet away…

"And where the FUCK do you think you're going?!"

Kagome counted to three in her head and tried not to get angry. "Where does it look like I'm going, Inuyasha?" she replied with a fake smile commonly described in one word: scary.

"You were just there a week ago! I know you're not out of supplies already," Inuyasha said, backing off a bit when recognizing Kagome's look as a sign of 'sits' to come.

"I know, Inuyasha, but I want to see my family again," Kagome patiently replied, tapping her foot lightly on the ground.

"Fine! Go to your beloved family!" Inuyasha snarled, mocking Kagome's voice. Under his breath, he added, "But doesn't it make you feel _guilty_?..."

Kagome, after she had once again continued on her way moments before, froze in her tracks. "Why in the world should I feel guilty, huh?" she said, turning her now frowning expression on Inuyasha.

_'Dammit, she wasn't supposed to hear that...'_ "Well, after all, it was _you_ who shattered the jewel in the first place!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Your point?"

Inuyasha nearly dropped his mouth open in shock. "Well," he continued, "haven't you ever considered how nice and perfect everything would have been if you had just given me the jewel in the beginning instead of throwing it to that damn crow?!" Inuyasha braced himself for the 'sits' he could feel coming on. After a few seconds without any reaction from Kagome, he sighed in relief.

"Yes, but I still know that none of that is really my fault," Kagome shrugged. "It all really started will Naraku, didn't it? If he hadn't..." Kagome paused, trying to figure out the best way to word her next thought, "...tricked you and Kikyou, then I suppose I wouldn't have been the same person. Kikyou would still be alive and I would've gotten a different soul."

Inuyasha replied in the only way he could while processing all this new information, "Feh."

Kagome almost giggled at his typical response, but stopped herself and continued with her thoughts. "Do you believe in fate, Inuyasha?"

"Of course not, bitch! Only I control my life, not anyone else!" Inuyasha nearly shouted, suddenly angered at the thought of _anyone_ even **_daring_** to interfere in his own fucking life.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, yes. But sometimes don't you think some things are just given a little... push in the right direction? I'd like to believe that all this," she gestured around her before continuing, "the Shikon no Tama shattering, our quest, meeting our friends and allies- Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kouga-" (Inuyasha growled at the last one) "was fated. Including our meeting," she continued, looking straight into his golden eyes. "It's almost like we're in some strange manga or something!" She laughed at the last thought. "Just think, little girls and boys could be drawing fanart and writing fanfiction about us right now!"

"They all must have one hell of a twisted sense of humor..." Inuyasha replied, thinking over all the things Kagome had just mentioned.

Kagome just laughed and looked into his brilliant eyes once again. They almost reminded her of the sun, which had been absolutely wonderful today, hadn't it? She wondered what the weather at home- oh! She was supposed to have been going home! Darting another look at Inuyasha (who had turned around to look at the sun setting in the distance, thank the gods), she quickly grabbed her huge yellow backpack off the ground and started inching towards the well while Inuyasha was still lost in thought. Reaching it, she quickly jumped in and shouted "I'll be back by tomorrow morning!"

Inuyasha spun around after seeing the sudden movement but he was to late. He considered jumping in after her, but decided against it. _'Damn that bitch! She better be back tomorrow!!'_ Shaking his head, he started back towards Kaede's **stupid** village, kicking a **stupid** stone into a **stupid** tree and... Urgh, it was going to be a _long_ night...

**--------------------**

Okay, well, that was my first lame attempt at an Inuyasha fic. I haven't written any fanfics in three years so excuse my crappy writing. I'm really not too happy with how this came out… originally it was supposed to be this really serious conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome about Kikyou, guilt, and fate, but it ended up being this short, silly fic. Oh well. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday. Review with any suggestions, comments, corrections, etc please!!! Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
